In copending patent application Ser. No. 08/713,028 filed Sep. 12, 1996, owned by the same assignee as the instant application, there is disclosed an overcap assembly for a gear finish vial having a cap constructed and arranged to contain a stopper-type closure for the vial. A plurality of radially inwardly extending ribs are provided in the cap which cooperate with teeth on the gear finish to prevent turning of the cap assembly when in the sealing position on the vial. A plurality of inwardly extending tabs are provided on the lower end of the cap for engaging a shoulder on the vial neck for holding the overcap assembly downwardly in the sealed position on the neck of the vial.
The overcap of the present invention is an improvement on the above-noted overcap assembly in that the overcap assembly is now provided with a feature for easily and quickly removing the overcap from the sealed position on the vial, to thereby uncover the stopper-type closure, whereby a syringe needle can be inserted through the stopper into the vial for drawing the contents therefrom.